So lucky
by SillyCelestial
Summary: When you turn 16 a tattoo appears on your body. It's an animal that represents you soulmate. When Harry turns 16 he wakes up with a big dragon covering his back. Who is his soulmate and will they get a happy ever after? Main pairing: Harry/Draco Other pairings: Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Pansy/Theo
1. Chapter 1

**Story details: This fanfiction was inspired by a post about Harry Potter tattoos. It was an Instagram post by dracoisgay but the text was from Tumblr by vetan95 so credit to them.**

**This story takes place during their 6th and 7th year. It's and AU where Cedric Diggory didn't die, tied with Harry in the tournament, Voldemort didn't returned and there was no war. It is also OOC and I will take creative license. **

**Background to the story: When you turn 16 you wake up with a tattoo of an animal that represents your soulmate. This tattoo is meant as a gift and it wants you to find your soulmate. Therefore it appears as the animal deemed as the strongest clue. Your soulmate never changes and therefore neither does the animal. It can, however, change size and color. It changes whenever the love does or when a new layer of love comes but a bigger tattoo does not mean stronger or bigger love. It can move across the body but has a specific place that is its home.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**31 July 1996**

The whispering voices outside his door woke Harry up. A smile spread across his face as he realised what was going on. A few seconds later the door opened and the Weasleys walked in all singing at the top of their lungs:

Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.  
Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.  
Happy Birthday Dear Harry.  
Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.

When Harry looked up at his new family he almost got tears in his eyes. He felt the love spreading in his chest, before them nobody made a fuss about his birthday. He's been staying with them for the last two summers and he gets overwhelmed with the love and attention he receives on his birthday.

As tradition in the Weasley family, everybody carried a breakfast trade. They sat around Harry bed together and eat breakfast. After a loud but lovely meal one by one started to leave the room to carry on with their day and prepare for Harry's birthday dinner. Eventually it was only Harry and Ron left.

"Bloody hell Harry, I'm dying over here! What is it?" Ron's eyes were so wide by excitement they look like they are about to pop out of his head.

Harry was taken aback by the question, not knowing what he was referring to. "Ehh.. What?"

With a huge sigh and a dramatic eye roll he answered "Your tattoo, Harry. I'm asking about your tattoo."

His tattoo! How could he forgotten? He quickly checked his arms, nothing there. He pulls up his pants legs to see if it's there but nothing. He ran to the mirror and took his shirt off to see if it's on his torsuse but no, still just regular skin. "I don't get it. It should be there. Right? Ron?"

He turned around to his friend to see him sitting there with a look of otterly schock. "Harry, your back."

Slowly, worried by his friends reaction Harry turned his head, looked at his back in the mirror and what he saw made his jaw drop. Moving across his back there was a two foot long, black and white, dragon.

"Merlin's beard, you got a dragon!" he walked up to Harry to look at more up-close, "Talk about a cool tattoo. Any idea of who it could be?"

Harry, who felt unable to speak, shaked his head in response. He didn't know what to think. Sure, he didn't have anybody particular in mind he had hoped for but he still thought he would know who his soulmate was once he saw it. He found himself feeling a bit jealous at Hermione and Ron. When Hermione woke up at her 16 birthday with a weasel running around her left thigh, everybody sighed because it was so obvious. Both because she had been dating Ron for two years and for the animal being ridiculously literal. When Fred and George found out they started sending her hilarious love poems, saying it could be any Weasley and that they deserve a chance. However, they admitted defeated when Ron woke up on his birthday with Crookshanks puring on his ankle.

Harry collected his thoughts and put his shirt back on. "I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Right now I wanna play some birthday quidditch."

He, Ron, Ginny and the twins spends the rest of the day playing quidditch and Harry couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday.

Suddenly Ginny calls out "Ey, Percy! Good to see you brother. Feel like joining us for a game?"

Harry turns to see that Percy has showed up at the corner of the field "Sorry Ginny, mum sent me to tell you that the guests has arrived."

Harry spent the evening with all of his favorite people except for Hermione that were with her parents in France. They filled the evening with love, laughter and a lot of delicious food. He went to bed that night thinking about the dragon sleeping on his back, feeling a sense of love and affection for it. Just before he falls asleep he found himself wishing to be with the person the dragon connects him to.

**1 September 1996**

Harry loved being at Kings Cross station and being on his way to Hogwarts. He was there with Ron, Ginny and Hermione that has been with them for the last week. They had already said goodbye to Molly and Arthur who followed them to the station.

Hermione cleared her throat "Ginny, you go in first. Ron, you follow her. Harry, you follow Ron and I'll follow you."

Ron smirked and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "Yes, ma'am." said he before he ran between platform nine and ten, going after Ginny.

Later on, when they are sitting in the train Ron spotted Neville. "Neville, over here! Come and join us."

Neville waked in and took a seat. Everybody greated him happily except for Harry who looked out the window and didn't seem to notice. "Harry, are you alright?"

Hearing his name made Harry react, "Oh hey Neville, no I'm fine." Harry's eyes were a bit hazy, as if he just woke up from a dream. "It's nothing important."

Ron looked at him with worried wrinkle between his brows, "Is it the tattoo again?". Harry gave him a half smile confirming his thoughts. Ron looked him straight in the eyes "Mate, you gotta listen to me. You won't figure it out anytime sooner by going around wasting time thinking about it."

"You don't know how your soulmate is?" Neville looked at Harry with softness and sympathy in his expression.

"No, I don't". He straight up in his seat, acting more awake. "Do you know yours?"

Neville scratch the back of his head, looking nervous. He rolled up his right sleeve and pacing back and forth on his forearm was a beautiful wolf. "I think its Luna, especially since I've been hopelessly in love with her for a while now. I just have to be brave and gryffindor enough to ask her out." Neville continued to talk about Luna but it quickly become background noise for Harry whose thoughts, like always, went to the tattoo.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed this and that you'll want to see more. This is my first story ever written so please leave feedback so I can become a better writer and story creator. **


	2. Chapter 2

**September 10, 1996**

Harry was trying to understand what went wrong. The potion in his cauldron should be a clear maroon but it was still a light pink. He looked up at the board to check the instructions, but from what he could tell he hadn't done anything wrong. He looked to his left to check how it was going for the others and felt somewhat calmer when he saw that Ron's potion had the same color as his.

His eyes kept on wandering over the classroom and eventually landed on no other than Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His heart rate accelerated, his palms were getting sweaty, and his breath shallow. The reaction wasn't thanks to the thick maroon liquid boiling in Draco's cauldron, but because he had rolled up his sleeves, exposing his wrists and forearms. It wasn't the bare pale skin that had shocked Harry to his core. No, what caught Harry's attention was the creature resting on Draco's wrist. Even though the tattoo wasn't larger than a square inch and Harry was standing several feet away, it was clear. The animal resting on Draco's wrist was a stag. A proud and magnificent golden stag with a broad chest and long antlers that reached the bottom of his palm.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they were asked to leave their potions to simmer for the night as the class was dismissed. Harry left the class with Ron and Hermione behind him. He was still in shock and it showed clearly.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione with clear worry in her voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He shook his head. "We'll talk about it later… when we're alone."

The day went on and the evening came. The three of them were hanging out in the common room, waiting to be alone. Ron and Harry were playing chess to pass the time, ignoring Hermione's obvious hints about their homework. Finally, the last Gryffindors, a few second years that had been sitting in a corner swapping chocolate frog cards, left to go to bed.

The moment they heard the door close behind them Hermione turns to Harry. "We are alone now, can you tell us what's wrong?"

He was silent a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "It's Draco." He looks up at them, waiting for their reaction. Ron had his forehead scrunched up with one eyebrow raised, clearly not understanding what he was talking about.

Hermione, however, was smiling and looked almost delighted. "Yes, it's Draco. Of course, it is."

"You knew?" He raised his voice and was almost shouting. "You knew it was Draco and you didn't tell me?" the feeling of betrayal slowly rising in his chest. She knew that he been racking his brain trying to understand the tattoo, trying to understand the clue. She was his friend and had known all this time, able to give him answers, but instead, she kept them to herself.

"It's really self-evident." It didn't seem to touch her that he had shouted. She just kept on calmly, "I thought a part of you already knew, and that you would realize it when you were ready."

Harry stood up, preparing to start yelling when Ron stopped him by raising his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. Before you rip her head off, can you tell me what's going on?"

Harry glared at Hermione. "Fine." He sat himself down again. His eyes were fixed on his hand resting in his lap. "Earlier today, during potions, I saw Darcos tattoo." He started rubbing his thumb nervously against his palm. "It's a stag. It's me, I'm his soulmate." He looks up at Hermione with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know that it was him but I get why you thought I did. I mean, come on. It's literally his name."

Now both Hermione and Harry were smiling while Ron were looking horrified. "Hold up, how could Draco be your soulmate? That dude's a git!"

"Not the word I would use but Ron has a point." Hermione gathered her frizzy dark hair in a bun on top of her head before she kept on saying, "I know you haven't been at each other's throats for little over a year but you still have a history. How do you feel about this?"

"To be honest?" He shrugged his shoulders and made a big exhale, "I have no idea, I really don't. I think I'm too shocked to really feel anything about it."

"Do you want my advice?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'll gladly take any advice you have."

She went over to him, crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take your time before you start deciding on what to do. Give yourself a few days, or weeks, even or months if you need. Just take your time to think and process this. Okay?"

Harry, very happy to have Hermione in his life right now nodded. "Okay, I will."

**October 2, 1996**

Harry had taken Hermione's advice and took the time to figure out he felt about it. During the weeks that passed, he found himself looking at Draco more and being more aware of what he does. He started to notice things he'd never seen before. He saw that Draco never really looked at Crabbe or Goyle when they talked but always gave his attention to Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. He also has a habit of spinning his quill around his fingers when he thinks. He really cared about his schoolwork and seemed to like it, or at least the subjects they have together: potions and charms. Harry wondered how many other things he didn't know about him. Would he see another side of him if they tried to get to know each other?

Harry was sitting at breakfast and talking to Ron about quidditch tactics over some toasts when he heard Draco's voice and, almost as an instinct, looked up. When he saw him he felt... something. It wasn't a head-over-heels-in-love soulmate feeling, it was something else. A feeling of curiosity, a feeling of interest. He knew right there and then that he had to find out if he and Draco could ever become something more.

"I'm gonna do it," he whispered so that only Ron and Hermione could hear him. "I'm gonna tell Malfoy that we are soulmates."

This change of topic shocked Ron so much that he almost choked on his food. "Bloody hell mate, you can't just say things like that! You could have killed me. I still can't believe your soulmate is Draco Death Eater Malfoy, It's mad."

"Well that's wrong in multiple ways." Hermione looked at her boyfriend seemingly annoyed. "Firstly, if you would chew your food for more than a second before swallowing, you wouldn't have choked. It's not Harry's fault that you can't eat properly." Straightening up, she continued, still looking at Ron, "Secondly, Draco is not a Death Eater, nor has he ever been one. We know his dad was one but as Sirius taught us, just because your family members are all Dark wizards, that doesn't mean you are." She turned to Harry and her face went soft, "Thirdly, it's not mad. It's completely reasonable. Even though you didn't like each other you always had strong feelings for one another and you seemed to have a unique connection." Her eyes were bright and she was giving him a lovely, comforting smile. "So, do you have any plan on how to tell him?"

"Yeah, I think I need to talk to him in person for him to believe me but I really don't want to do it in front of others." He looked around to make sure that there still wasn't anybody listening. "We have potions together after lunch. I'm gonna leave him a note, telling him to meet me at the seventh floor before curfew."

Hermione looked as if she approved of the plan. "That sounds good. Let me know if you need any help."

Harry spent the rest of the day feeling anxious and it clearly showed. At lunch, he had a hard time eating because of the lump forming in his stomach. What if his plan didn't work? Maybe Draco would think that it was some sort of prank. But he couldn't see any better solution. This was the way it had to be.

It was in the middle of the potions class when Harry was sure that nobody was looking at him and he took out a piece of parchment and his quill. He stopped for a second to think about to say and he wrote:

_We have something important to talk about. _

_Meet me tonight at 9 o'clock. _

_I'll be waiting on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

_This is something between you and me so please come along. _

_Harry_

Harry walked across the classroom, pretending he needed to get something from the cupboard. The note he had written was hidden inside his hand. When he walked by Draco, he laid the note on his station. He felt his heart beating so hard that he almost expected Draco to be able to hear it. After he laid the note as his station as discreetly as possible, he carried on walking to the cupboard in case someone was watching. He pretended to take a pinch something and headed back to his station. On his way back he sees Draco slipping a piece of parchment in his pocket.

**A/N: To all of you that kept on reading, thank you very much. I'm very excited to keep on writing this story and hopefully you'll enjoy it. If anything doesn't seem right or if you have an opinion about me story, feel free to contact me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**October 2, 1996**

_We have something important to talk about. _

_Meet me tonight at 9 o'clock. _

_I'll be waiting on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

_This is something between you and me so please come alon__e__. _

_Harry_

It was the fifth time Draco read the note given to him by Harry. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to re-read it over and over again. Maybe there was some part of him that waited for the words to change, to make more sense. He and Harry had been off each other's backs for a year now, what could he possibly want to talk about? And why did he want him to come alone? Was he planning some duel? Or trying to get him into to trouble by being out past curfew? Draco thought it over. A part of him told him that you could never trust anyone, especially a Gryffindor and that he should either ignore him or come with backup. However, there still was a part of him that couldn't shake the feeling that Harry's words were legit. He didn't see why Harry would want to trick him. They haven't had a fight in forever and he could bend the curfew because he's a prefect. If caught, he could simply say that he was patrolling the halls to make sure everybody was in there common rooms. His gut told him that he should meet up with Harry alone, and so he did.

When the clock struck nine, Harry started to feel really nervous. He hoped Draco would appear any minute. He had gotten there a few minutes earlier because he didn't want Draco to show up, see that he wasn't there, and leave. For that same reason, he was not wearing his invisibility cloak. He had planned on using it, but he accidentally left the Marauder's Map in his room so he couldn't see when or if Draco was coming. He wished he'd realized it sooner so he could have gotten it without risking missing him. As the minutes started to pass, he wondered how long he would wait for Draco. He decided that if he wasn't here by half past the hour, he would just give up. But he gave a silent prayer, wishing that he would come.

As Draco walked up the stairs to the seventh floor he checked his watch. It was an elegant watch, silver with a detailed design of two serpents. A family heirloom with the words _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ etched into it. It's the Malfoy family motto, _Purity always prevails_. It was eleven past nine. He was determined that he would come a few minutes late and from a different direction than what would be expected, minimizing the risk that Harry could sneak up on him. As Draco turned around the corner he saw him. He was standing facing the other way, just as Draco predicted. He seemed genuinely nervous, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his hands together. Draco looked around to see if anybody else was present but when he didn't see anyone he took a few steps and spoke.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry turned around at the sound of his voice, looking very relieved. Draco mentally sighed. _Stupid Gryffindors. Always showing their emotions_._ Hasn't anyone told them that it makes them easy targets? _

"Yes, but not here," Harry said before starting to pace back and forth. Draco looked at the boy as he walked. He wasn't sure what was happening and it made him very skeptical. He was waiting for something to happen and was watching Harry carefully. All he could see though was how Harry's dark skin looked golden in the light of the flames and how his long eyelashes ware catching shadows on his lids. When he'd walked by the same place three times, a door suddenly a wooden door appeared, shocking Draco a bit.

Harry opened the door and looked inside. The first word that came to his mind was 'cozy.' It was a un-threatening room, with two big armchairs in the middle. The room was colored in different warm browns with a lot of wooden details and a fireplace. It was definitely a good place to have a private conversation. He walked in, and when Draco didn't immediately follow he stuck his head back out and asked, "Are you coming?"

Draco didn't like this situation. He didn't know what was going on and felt that Harry had the upper hand. He wasn't one to follow someone into a magical room without knowing their intentions or what kind of room it was. Still, he had decided to hear him out. Breaking a lot of his own principles, he walked in.

He didn't know what he had expected but it wasn't this. "What is this place?" he asked without really looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down in one of the big and comfy chairs, "Some call it the Room of Requirement, others call it the Come and Go Room. It appears when you need it, the way you need it."

He watched Draco, waiting for some sort of response but he simply stood by the door, looking around the room. Everything about him was giving out a vibe of being calm, composed and collected. He was standing with good posture and a straight back but still looking relaxed with more weight on one of his legs. He was wearing his uniform properly but with the first button untied and his tie just a little lose. Even his hair managed to look both casual and fixed at the same time as the thick platinum hair was swept to one side. All of this was topped off with a nonchalant facial expression and his grey eyes moving across the room and over Harry but never making eye contact.

Harry was starting to feel really restless, not being known for having a lot of patience. "You know, you can sit down."

Draco slowly turned his head meeting Harry's eyes. The second their eyes met, Harry felt his heart rate going up, and quickly at that. Draco slowly walked to the other chair and sat down, without breaking eye contact.

Harry felt the silence killing him, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"You left a note, saying you wanted to talk to me. I'm waiting for you to talk." Draco said in a completely calm and detached voice.

"Talk... Right..." Harry took a deep breath and was racking his brain trying to think of what to say. How could he have forgotten to plan this part? Then it hit him. There was a way to tell Draco everything without needing to talk. "It might be easier for me to show you."

Harry stood up and Draco stayed seated. He was fighting the need to stand up as well. Draco knew that when he wanted to, he could control his face and body exactly to show off the emotion he wants others to see. Right now he was making sure that Harry didn't see how anxious and nervous he was. He didn't have a lot of patience but had the self-control to fake it.

When Harry took out his wand, Draco automatically did the same, just in case. Despite that, Draco didn't feel threatened because Harry wasn't pointing his wand at Draco, he was pointing it to the wall. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and with a clear voice he said, "_Expecto Patronum__._"

Suddenly, a silvery-white creature galloped around the room. It was a big and magnetic animal, seemingly made out of pure light. A stag. Draco was shocked down to his core and didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. How could it be true? All at once, the pieces were falling into place. This is what Harry wanted to talk about, why he wanted him to come alone. Harry must have seen his tattoo and figured it out.

Harry was still standing up, fidgety and on edge, "Please say something."

"Is this a joke?" Draco asked.

"If it is," Harry unbuttoned his robe and took it off. He turned his back to Draco and lifted his shirt, "it's on both of us."

Draco watched the dragon covering his back. The only thing he could think of was the sheer size of it. It had its tail slipping around his waistline and with the snout touching the base of his neck. Draco realized that this was the way it was now. Their were soulmates and that would never change.

"Can I give you some advice?" Harry was talking cautiously and slowly as if approaching a dangerous animal.

This annoyed Draco for some reason, he didn't need people to handle him with silk gloves, "I don't need your advice."

"Trust me, you do. Take some to process all of this and when you feel ready to talk about it, let me know." Harry smiled at him and walked away, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just want to take the chance to tell you that I do not have a posting schedule due to a lot of work at school. I will simply be posting wherever I have time. If you have any feedback, please leave a comment. I'm happy to read them, both good and bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**October 25, 1996**

Draco had a free period and there was a limit to the amount of stupidity he could take from Crabb and Goyle. He stood up and left the common room without a word. He decided that he needed some fresh air so he took a walk around the grounds. Without intending it, he ended up at the Quidditch pitch. He saw two scarlet figures flying and it didn't take him more then a second to identify them as Harry and Ron. Ron was practicing as keeper and Harry was helping him, throwing the quaffle over and over again. Begrudgingly, Draco had to admit that Ron was getting better; he was able to catch the quaffle almost every time. But of course, it wasn't Ron's improvements that made him stay there and keep on watching. It was Harry.

He never wanted to stop watching him. Not because he was madly in love or longing for him. It was because Harry flying was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He looked so happy, so free as if he had nothing weighing him down. Draco couldn't remember ever feeling that way. The sun was shining so bright and Draco got the feeling that it was smiling for Harry. For the rest of his free period, he watched Harry flying, watched as his hair moved in the wind and he laughed with his friend. Draco knew he didn't have a choice anymore, he needed to surrender.

That evening when he was chilling in his room, he started to make a plan. He knew he was ready to meet Harry, to get to know him. The problem was that if he let Harry know this, he would become vulnerable. The ultimate situation was if Harry approach him again, saying they needed to meet. But he knew this wouldn't happen. Harry was giving him time and wasn't going to act until Draco told him that he was done processing.

Then, he remembered something that his mother once told him. He couldn't have been older than six and they were sitting on the patio. It was summer and the sun was shining so bright. He kept challenging himself, trying to look into the sun for as long as possible before it started hurting his eyes and he had to look away. His mother turned to him and with sorrow in her voice that he was too young to detect she said, "Never let anyone see your emotions. They will use them against you. You can only show them to the people you truly trust, your family and your future soulmate."

Harry was his soulmate but that doesn't mean that he automatically trust him. Still, his mother's words echoed inside his head. Could Harry be the one he was meant to show his emotions? Would Harry even realize what it meant if Draco wrote to him, saying that he was done thinking it over? Probably not, people like him always wear their heart on their sleeve without worrying about it getting hurt.

Once Draco came to terms with the fact that he needed to tell Harry that he wanted to meet him, he just needed to figure out how to tell him. Telling him in person wasn't an option since somebody could hear or see them. He could leave a note at his desk like Harry did, but when he thought it over he realized that they never had any lesson where they were seated in a way so it would look natural.

But he did like the idea of writing a note. He could always use Royce, his owl, to send Harry the letter in his room. Sure, Harry's friends would know, but Draco was pretty sure that they already did and this gave him a bit more privacy then sending it in the morning with the regular mail. After weighing the pros against the cons, he decides that it was his best offer. He picked up a piece parchment and his quill. He wrote a few different letters before settling on one of them.

_Let's meet._

_Time and place?_

_Send an answer with this owl._

_Draco_

It was short and to the point. He took away the focus from him by writing 'Let's meet' instead of 'I'm ready to meet you' and by making Harry pick the time and place he seems less eager. Also, by using Royce, he made sure that if somebody saw him get the answer they wouldn't know who he was writing with.

He put the parchment in his pocket and took off to the owlery. He walked up to Royce, who got very excited when he saw Draco. He moved to Draco's hand and nibbled on his finger who attached the letter to his leg. "Take this letter to Harry Potter and return to me with his answer. I'll be waiting here." Royce took of and Draco started to feel really nervous and hopeful that this would work out.

Harry was playing wizard chess with Ron when he saw the eagle owl and started to feel the excitement rising within him. He opened his window and let it in. He quickly read the message and turned it over to write his answer. His friends started asking questions, but he told them to keep quiet while he was thinking. He needed to think of a good time and place for them to meet. The first Hogsmeade visit was near so he wrote down the directions to the outskirts of the village where he met Sirius during their fourth year. He told Draco to be there at noon and to not eat before. He sent the owl away and watched as it flew towards the owlery.

Harry turned around at looked at his friends. There were all sitting in their beds with different expressions. Ron, knowing what was going on, was sitting grumpily in the corner of his bed, as far away from Harry as possible. He had accepted that his best friend and 'the blond git' where soulmates but he still didn't like it and did nothing to hide that. Harry knew his friend though, and knew that he just needed some more time. He could be really sulky but he usually came around in the end. Neville had his herbology book open in his lap and was looking at Harry with a calm and kind curiosity. Dean and Seamus had been sitting in Dean's bed and studying. Seamus had his lips pressed together, clearly eager to ask his questions, which seemed to amuse Dean. It kind of amused Harry as well. He was sure that Seamus would literally explode if he didn't get to ask his questions, so he sat down in his bed and got himself ready, "I can answer your questions now."

"Why are you writing with the Malfoy twit? What does he want? What did you answer? What's going on?" Seamus was talking really fast and his eyes looked as if they would pop out any second.

"How did you know I was writing with Draco?"

Seamus waved away the question, indicating that it was a minor and unimportant detail "I recognized the owl, now answer my questions."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you everything. But I need you to keep quiet while I talk. So no one says anything until I say the word 'done'. Got it?"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville all nodded their heads, waiting to hear the story.

"Draco is my soulmate."

"WHAT!?"

"Seamus! Did I say that I was done?" Seamus raised his hands in an apology. Harry didn't blame him. He would also have a hard time to be quiet if he had been in his situation.

"It's true. I told Ron and Neville about my tattoo but I guess that I forgot to tell you two. I woke up at my sixteenth birthday with an enormous dragon on my back. I'm surprised you haven't seen it when I changed, but I guess we rarely go to bed at the same time. Anyway, I was stupid and didn't realize that it was Draco before I saw the stag on his wrist. I left him a note to meet me and when we meet I told him. He seemed a bit shocked so I told him to take his time and that was his letter, indicating that he's done. So to answer your questions, he wrote to me because we are soulmates. He asked to meet me. I answered by giving him a date and place. So that is what's going on."

He looks at his friends and were surprised that they were sitting there quietly. It was as if they were waiting for him to continue. Then he remembered why they thought so, "Oh, I'm done."

As always was Seamus the first one to talk. "This is unbelievable. You and Draco hate each other."

"Is it though?" Dean looked at Harry as if trying to solve a riddle. "My first reaction was shock, but it kind of makes sense." Seamus looked at him as if he was crazy but he simply shrugged his shoulders, "Both love and hate are strong feelings. It's not unheard of, one being born as a result of the other."

"I'm just glad you found out." To Harry's surprise, he saw Neville smiling. He would have thought that Neville, who had been the punchline to a lot of the Slytherin jokes, would have a problem with this. "You seemed so miserable not knowing and Draco got a lot nicer last year. Sure, he didn't stop his friends from picking on me but he never did it himself."

"There is a big difference between nicer and nice," Ron said, still brooding in his corner.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. Draco hasn't always been a good guy, but I want to give this a try. So as my friends, I expect you to be supportive. Can I count on you?"

They all nodded a yes, making Harry feel really relieved. "Great. Now if you excuse me, I'll believe that Ron and I were in the middle of a game."

**A/N: Hello Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. Next time I'll be writing about their meeting in Hogsmeade and I'm really excited about it. I would like to send a special thanks to my beta Nattie, also known as Satanisafangirl20. As English is my second language and I'm dyslexic I'm grateful for all the help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**November 02, 1996**

"Are you sure that you don't want to won't join us?" It was the third time Pansy asked him that. He hadn't told them what he was going to do, only that he couldn't have lunch with them. That explanation wasn't enough for Pansy who Draco thought was too curious for her own good. She kept on asking him if he was sure and it was obvious that she wanting him to tell her what he was going to do. She did it that way because she was too smart to ask him straight up what he was going to do. It was something too personal to ask in such a public place as Hogsmeade. That was one of the things he liked about her, she knew where to draw the line.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you back at school." Draco raised his hand in a goodbye gesture and started to walk away.

He looked at the piece of parchment that he'd kept in his pocket all week. He read the directions once again even though he knew them by heart. As he walked he let his mind wander, taking a mental break where he didn't ponder over something specific. He became so absent-minded that he didn't realize how close he had gotten until he saw Harry. Harry, however, didn't see him. He was sitting on a big flat rock with a bag leaning against it. He was crunched over a paper with pen rapidly moving in his hand. First Draco thought that he was writing but no, he was drawing something.

Draco couldn't resist himself. He walked up quietly, standing behind Harry and looking over his shoulder. Harry had only drawn the outlines but Draco saw what it was going to become: a couple and their newborn child. Suddenly it all felt way too personal and he wished he hadn't seen it. He knew that Harry still hadn't noticed him so he took a few steps back before he spoke, "Hey."

Harry quickly stood up and shoved the paper in his back pocket. He looked at Draco and with an honest expression of happiness on his face. "You came."

"You seem surprised," Draco said, wanting to return Harry's smile but resisted. He wasn't ready to show Harry any emotions quite yet. He still didn't know how today would play out.

"A part of me thought you would back out." Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes when he talked. It was so clear that his word were sincere, they had a kind of honesty and vulnerability to them with made Draco feel a bit weird. He even got a little freaked out when Harry continued, "But I'm glad you didn't".

Draco had to fight that impulse to back out, to leave and to keep Harry at distance. He had decided that he would at least try to let Harry in a little bit but it was hard. He usually could control exactly how much he let people in but he felt something for Harry and he wasn't sure what it was. It made his instincts activate, telling him to push Harry away and he wasn't sure that he could talk without sounding cold so he kept quiet.

His silence seemed to make Harry restless. He started to drag his hand through his dark lively hair and scratched his neck, "So what now?"

Draco mentally sighed. He knew that this was his moment, the moment he had to commit to what he'd decided. He went around to the rock Harry had been sitting on earlier on and sat himself down. "The appropriate thing I believe would be to get to know each other."

Harry looked at him, somewhat confused. "We know each other."

"No, we don't," Draco said, thinking that Harry was actually naive to believe that. "We have never had a legitimate conversation."

Harry took a moment to think. He was rapidly going through all the times he talked to Draco in the last years and came to the conclusion that it was true, they had never really talked. "You're right. Let's change that." He walked up to the big stone and sat with his legs crossed, facing Draco. "We get ten questions each, and we have to answer honestly."

Draco didn't even try to hide his skepticism. He may have committed to letting Potter in but this seemed extreme, "Do you really think I'll tell you anything just because you ask?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Slytherins were all so weird in that way. Never giving anyone a real chance to get to know them. He needs to think. Draco wouldn't tell him whatever but he wouldn't have him lying to him. People lying was one of the worst thing he knew, "Fine. When asked a question you have two choices: either answer it truthfully or pass and get a new question. Alright?"

Draco thought this over. He landed on that it was a good middle ground where he let Harry in without losing his guard altogether. "Alright, I'll start."

He didn't want to ask Harry something too personal right away but at the same time, he didn't want to waste his question on something he didn't care about. "What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting some so unimportant, "That's your first question?"

Draco knew that to others the question would seem trivial but to him it was significant. He had noticed that even though there are a lot of people whos favorite color is the one they think is pretty there is also a lot of people whos favorite color have a deeper meaning. For some reason, he had a hunch that Harry would be the latter, "You can tell a lot about a person based on their favorite color."

Harry wasn't sure what Draco meant by that but he intended on following the rules of their game and answered the question honestly, "Emerald green."

"I found that unanticipated. Why would you, a very proud Gryffindor, have green as your favorite color?"

Harry was shocked. Of course, Draco would immediately start thinking about their houses. "You don't get to ask two questions in a row, we take turns."

"I only asked one question, the other one was a follow-up." Draco talked as if he referred to a rulebook they both read when in reality he just found a loophole and intended to use it, "Follow-ups are allowed"

Harry thought that it could actually be a good idea, he might have some follow-ups down the road. "It has nothing to do with you Slytherins," he said, looking at Draco, "Molly Weasley gives me a Christmas jumper every year. They are always emerald green."

This proved Draco's theory. Harry's favorite color told him that both getting a gift and Mrs. Weasley was important to him. He didn't know why yet but he made a mental note to find out later, "Now it's your turn."

Harry had originally planned on asking a different question but seans Draco thought that favorite colors could tell you a lot he wanted to give it a try, "What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" Draco raised a brow and the left corner of his mouth "That's your first question?"

He got a little proud over himself but at the same time, he felt stupid. Proud because he'd just joked with Harry, made an effort to build up something between them. Stupid because they still didn't know each other and it was reckless to build up something before you wear sure on the ground it stands on. "Blue. My favorite color is blue."

"What kind of blue?"

"Ocean blue", Draco couldn't believe it. He'd just slipped up. He never slipped up. He was acting reckless, saying too much. _You foolish basted, you haven't even spent a day with the Potter boy and you are already acting stupid._

Harry, unaware of the fact that Draco just hinted something very personal just said, "Okay, your turn."

Draco was relieved that Harry didn't ask anything more about it. He was now facing a little dilemma, he could ask something that he really wanted to know but then reveal that he wanted to know those things or ask something less deep and stay safe. He decided to wait with the heavier quotations and for now ask something a bit lighter, "What's your favorite season?"

"Fall," said Harry without a shadow of a doubt. "Especially the beginning".

"What so special about the beginning?"

"It's at the beginning of fall that we get to go to Hogwarts." Harry looked down on his hands when he continued, "It was when I got to leave the Dursleys every year, that's why it's my favorite"

For a few seconds, Harry seemed lost in thoughts, but he did a little shake of his head and straightened up, "My turn?" Draco didn't have any follow-up, so he simply gestured a 'go-ahead'.

"Good, because there is something I've been wondering about." Harry locked his head together in his lap and looked Draco directly in his eyes, "I didn't know you liked boys, are you still in the closet?"

Draco was a bit taken aback by the question. He hadn't expected Harry to ask him that so directly. He took a second to think about what he would answer. Not because he was wondering if he should tell the truth or lie, but because he wasn't sure what the truth was. "I'm not closeted or open. I have come out but only to Pansy and Theo."

Harry felt his heart sink in his chest. He had hoped that Draco was open about it and he'd just missed it, "Then there is something you should know". He started rubbing his thumbs against his palm, feeling guilty about what he'd done, "I told some of my friends that we're soulmates. I didn't think about the queer aspect until a few hours later when one of them mentioned that they didn't know you were into guys." The was a heavy lump in his chest was making its presence known and he quickly added: "But I told them to keep quiet until I talked to you."

"It's okay.", Draco said and he meant it. He'd been thinking about this, "Being gay, I assumed people would find out once I got my tattoo. I'm made my peace with it." Draco had wanted to say, 'Once I knew who my soulmate was' but mentioning that they were soulmates seamed a bit too emotionally loaded.

"Okay, that's good". Harry took a second to refocus before continuing. He was so relieved that Draco was fine with it. It doesn't matter who, Harry never wanted to out someone that wasn't ready, "I do have a follow-up, why Pansy and Theo?"

"Because they are my best friends. If I'll tell anybody, I'll tell them."

"Really?" said Harry who was actually a bit surprised. "I always thought Crabbe and Goyle were your best friends."

Draco got annoyed at just the thought. He'd started to really despise them. Sure, there was a time when they had gotten along pretty well, but he had realized when it was time to grow up. "No, they aren't. Maybe when we were younger but definitely not now."

"Copied," said Harry. He pulled up the bag that had been resting on the ground beside them, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, what are you suggesting?"

"Follow me", Harry throw the bag over his shoulder and started to walk with Draco accompanying him.

They walked in silence which gave Draco a chance to think. He felt that everything was happening so fast. He had opened up to Harry and he'd never done that before without knowing the person for years. His sexual orientation for one thing but even the things that didn't seem like a lot to someone else, such as his favorite color or his best friends, was personal to him. The strangest thing was that he found himself wanting to let Harry in. He wanted to tell him about himself and his life but it came in conflict with years of training himself to no do that very thing.

They kept on walking until they reached a glade. It wasn't big but it was remarkably beautiful. It had tall trees reaching for the sky and piles of colorful leaves looking still flames. Draco found himself wishing he had a camera to capture the scene. It was a weird feeling, he had no memory of ever feeling the need to photograph anything before but this was too marvelous to not document.

Harry dropped the bag on the ground and pulled out a big red blanket that he laid out on the ground. He sat down and Draco followed his lead. He started unpack his bag, taking out plates and utensils followed by delicious food and laying them out on the blanket. He had paper bags with little pasties, sandwiches, vegetables and so much more. He even pulled out some candy, it was really a little of everything. He looked at his mini feast proudly before turning to Draco, "Let's eat."

**A/N: Hola amigos! I had originally planned to have their whole meeting in Hogsmeade in one chapter but when I started to write I realized that it would take at least two. Personally, I'm just very excited to start building up the love between them. Hopefully, it will work out alright. **


	6. Chapter 6

**November 02, 1996**

They had both grabbed some food and started to dig in. Draco started with putting baked pumpkin and roast beef on his plate. Seeing all of this food made him realize how hungry he really was. He was also deeply impressed with the food Harry had been able to bring, unsure of how he managed it. He wondered if he should ask and decided that it couldn't do any harm. "Where did you get this food?"

Harry, with his mouth filled with bread, held up a finger to tell Draco to wait one second while he finished chewing and swallowed. "I went down to the kitchen with my bag. I told the house elves that I was going on a picnic and asked them if there was anything I could bring. Before I knew it, my bag was filled with all of this."

Harry went in for another bite before he stopped himself and looked at Draco, "That wasn't one of your ten questions, right?"

"No, it wasn't." Draco looked at Harry and a thought popped into his head. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. _Harry Potter is absolutely beautiful._ Draco made sure that his amazement wasn't visible on his face since he still had his guard up but he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of looking at him. He looked at Harry's golden brown skin and his untidy jet-black hair hiding his lightning bolt scar. He looked at his almond-shaped eyes whose startling green color was in great contrast to the rest of his colors. He looked at his slender body, thin but muscular, and the round-rimmed glasses framing his thin face. He looked at him. He looked at Harry. "But I know what I want to ask."

Harry put his half-eaten sub down on one of the paper bags and prepared himself to answer Draco's questions. "Shoot."

"What is your sexuality, and are you out?" Draco had been wonderíng this for a long time. There had been rumors going around about Harry's preference so Draco wasn't shocked that he likes guys, but he wasn't one to believe rumors so he wanted to hear from Harry what the deal was.

Harry leaned back, resting his weight on his arms, "I'm bi and I'm out. The only reason most people don't know is that they speculate instead of asking."

"When did you realize that you were bi?"

Harry thought about it for a second. "I realized I liked guys during our first year when I had a teeny tiny crush on Oliver Wood, and I realized I liked girls during our fourth year when I had a crush on Cho Chang."

Draco didn't really have anything to say so he simply nodded and lifted a bottle of pumpkin juice to his lips. He looked away to avoid Harry's big and honest eyes and instead looked at two birds sitting on a branch. They were chirping and their song made it feel like a scene from a movie. Draco thought that this whole thing, meeting his soulmate for a picnic, talking about life and listing to birds singing was a bit idealistic and it actually made him uncomfortable. He didn't believe that pure wholesome things exist in real life and this was too close. He thought about leaving but before he got the chance, Harry asked him an unexpected question.

"Do you hate me?"

"No." The speed of his answer surprised both Harry and himself. He didn't intend to answer so fast, but for him it was clear. He knew he had to continue his answer but that meant he had to open up, be vulnerable. He waited for a second, but it felt like forever; for both of them.

"Actually, I never hated you." He didn't look at Harry as he said this because he was well aware of what eye contact can do to a situation and he still needed to keep some distance, "Don't get me wrong, I didn't like you but nor did I hate you."

"Well, that's good." Draco dared to look at Harry to see him looking very pleased, with a confident little smile. "Oh and, just by the way, I never hated you too."

Draco couldn't help it. He returned Harry's smile by lifting the left corner of his mouth, resulting in a little smirk. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure of what it was, some new version of happiness, comfort, relief, safety or hope. Whatever it was it was something dependent on Harry and Draco heard the alarms going off in his head, never to depend on anyone.

"I have to go," he said as he quickly stood up and straightened his pants. He looked at Harry who was surprised by this abrupt change. He even looked disappointed which made Draco feel a little guilty. He thought that even though he didn't owe Potter any explanation, it wouldn't hurt making one up, "I need to meet up with my friends before heading back." He took a step away from Harry, but something held him back. He turned his head, his body still facing away from the other boy, and said, "Thank you."

Still sitting on the blanket, Harry watched Draco's lean body move as he walked away. He walked in a very formal way that somehow still was relaxed, almost as if he was walking at a fancy ball he was used to. He even looked like an angel on its way back to the sky after performing a miracle.

Harry got a bit disgusted at his own thoughts. Who thinks like that? _An angel on its way back to the sky._ He thought it was ridiculous; that it couldn't get any cheesier. He mentally cursed at himself because he realized he wanted to do something that actually was cheesier. He picked up his sketchbook and one of the pencils and a rubber he brought with him from Privet Drive. He laid the book in his lap and it fell open at the page with he lasted drawing, his parents and him as a newborn. It was a common motive sense he drawn to work out feelings. He dealt with them by putting them down on paper, but he never seemed to finish a drawing before starting the next one. He turned the page so he had a blank canvas and put his pencil to it. It moved easily in his hand, causing a lean and tall boy with beautiful dark wings to take form.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I finally had time to finish a new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm glad to see that there now is more people that either follow or favorite my story with I'm very grateful for. Please leave comments about your opinions, good or bad, so that I can get some feedback. Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you all have a good day! :)**


End file.
